A kingdom divided
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Two kingdoms ruled together with some what of a harmony between them. However there was still a rift that formed between the two kingdoms. Leaving their rulers to either try to find peace or march into war. Hikaru and Kaoru are the only ones that can make such decision. So which will they choose for the kingdoms? Rated K plus for some themes so for safety really.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago there stood a young kingdom that was divided in two.

The one side was the kingdom of the day where they planned for harvests and kept the kingdoms from starving. They were in charge of this due to their activity during the day. This kingdom was led by Hikaru Hitachiin the eldest of the royal twins.

The other side was the kingdom of the night who were warriors that defended the kingdoms from dangerous monsters that lurked in the night. They were active during the night instead of the day. This kingdom was led by Kaoru Hitachiin the youngest of the royal twins.

Thus the two kingdoms managed to keep some sort of harmony though of course not everything was perfect.

Despite what they did for each other the two kingdoms had disagreements about things and one of the major ones was that of which lifestyle was the best. The day or the night. Both sides believing that their way was the way to live and kept a rift between the two kingdoms.

The day kingdom felt that because they have successful crops that their way was the way to survive.

The night kingdom countered this believing the crops could be grown just fine even during the night as the plants would get sunlight as the people rested to wait for the cool night to come.

The rift between the two kingdoms grew tearing them apart but one final decision would change things.

Kaoru became tired of what was happening and so he decided to take the first step to change things… Though what he had in mind may not have been what you expected. He was going to take the land for his kingdom. He knew that his kingdoms military was the strongest as they protected the kingdoms from horrible creatures. He just needed to ensure his victory when he would face against his brother. He had a trick up his sleeve that was something that was meant as a last resort. He summoned as much as the kingdom as possible to give him strength.

The people of the night kingdom were all too happy to help and were ready to stand at Kaoru's side until the end. They proudly lent their strength by letting their support of Kaoru allow their strength to flow to Kaoru to aid their ruler in battle allowing Kaoru to become much more powerful.

The power was rather intense and it had caused something within Kaoru to shift.

He declared himself the Nightmare King from then on. He led his army to battle against the unsuspecting day kingdom. He knew that it would be a surprise attack.

They didn't get far as they found Hikaru leading a group towards their kingdom.

The Nightmare King demanded what Hikaru was doing in which the other told him that he was coming to talk about peace. He didn't believe the other and ordered his army to attack.

Hikaru saw that his brother wasn't going to listen to offers of peace so after an order for someone to go get help he and the remaining soldiers fought to protect their kingdom. He hoped to outnumber his brothers forces to drive them back and possibly talk sense into his twin. He just knew that they had to hold out until the reinforcements arrived which would not be easy. He held strong but saw that his own little brother had become much more powerful and he feared that his kingdom alongside himself would lose this battle.

If the Nightmare King won Hikaru was not sure what would happen to those from his kingdom that survived as they would not follow the other.

Just before the Nightmare King could defeat his older brother the day kingdoms reinforces arrived.

However Hikaru could see that they probably wouldn't be able to push the forces back at least too much. He could see that they'd be overpowered. He knew he had to do something so he called his forces to his side asking them to lend him strength.

They did as they stood back and the Nightmare King got ready to finish this battle by killing his brother.

Hikaru managed to gain enough power quick enough that he reluctantly used one attack that took a lot of strength. He got a hit and it took his brother along with his forces then just barely managed to take the night kingdom as well. His magic banished them to a place known as the spirit realm where time did not truly pass.

This meant that all those banished there will not truly age and would have to wait for when they can return once again to the real world.

Hikaru took over the ruling of the land becoming the king of both night and day.

It was rumored that the night kingdom could return one day but there was no guarantee that they'd return changed for the better.

"The end." The elderly man reading the story said and closed the book. "That is the ancient story of how a divided kingdom became the grand kingdom we know and love today." He turned to the thirteen year old sitting on the bed from where he himself sat on the stool next to the bed.

"But Grandpa Tamaki." The boy almost whined. "Does that mean that the night kingdom could return and exact revenge on us?"

"It is possible." Grandpa Tamaki said with a small smile. "Though there are many stories based upon the royal family so there are quite a few stories where you be careful of what is true or not. The night kingdom could or could not be real. My dear grandson Ian do not fret about it though. Hikaru rules over us still and is ready to defend our home that is this kingdom as he did before."

"Grandpa. His majesty looked only just a little younger than he does now." Ian protested. "How is that possible?"

"The royal family is special by not only that they are royalty." Grandpa Tamaki began. "They have magic and they age slower than us to ensure a good and long rule." He smiled. "Now get some rest boy. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Ian laid down in his bed and rolled over onto his side.

Grandpa Tamaki placed the book onto the bookshelf by the bed before he stood up and left the room shutting the lights off. He walked down the hall his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets as he walked he had his head down. He only paused by a window to take a look outside. "I wonder if those rumors were true." He said softly to himself. "Will the night kingdom really return? Could that mean a war?" He stared out the window for a few moments longer falling silent before turning and he continued his way down the hall. "I hope not." He walked to the stairs turning and he goes down them. "Kaoru… We lost you so long ago… We were only so young then… But… If you do return… Please." His head dropped to hang as he continued down the stairs. "Do return as you once were not this monster that you became." He raised his head as he reached the bottom of the stairs and heads off to his homes study room as to get some work done.

AN:

If I get the inspiration then maybe I'll do a sequel to this story but no guarantees.

This is actually a story where I am testing something out but I hope that you enjoyed it anyways!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

The summon.

"It has been so long." A voice said as the figure stared at the darkness. "But fret not for soon the time will be here." A smirk came upon the figure's face at this.

…..

The king paced in his throne room alone as he has ordered his guards away who never questioned his orders ever. He was wearing a white long tailed blazer with a blue royal shield pin on the blazer collar along with greyish blue pants that looked to be more on the grey side and to top it off a golden crown was placed upon his head to confirm his royalty. He stopped pacing and he turned as he looked outside of the window up to the starry night sky where the full moon stood "proud. "Kaoru…" He said while he stared at the moon in the sky. "Why'd you have to go?"

"Your majesty?" A voice came from the other side of the double doors after someone had knocked on said doors.

"Come in!" The king called as he allowed the person on the other side of the doors.

One of the double doors opened and in came a scrawny guard who was probably still in his training days.

The scrawny guard had a little of his messy hair that peeked out from under his bronze helmet and his bright blue eyes looked nervous as he shifted on the spot while he tugged on the bottom of the training chain metal chest piece that had a matching pair of pants that the scrawny guard in training also had been wearing. "Your majesty king Hikaru." He said as he quickly fell down onto his knees in a deep bow. "I was sent here by General Ivy. She said to send a message to you. There have been some strange readings appearing here and there. We are not sure what it is or where it's going exactly but all that we do know is that it's getting even more powerful every time it appears."

King Hikaru stood there for a few moments as he turned away to the window once again. He eventually turned back to the guard in training. "Thank you. You are dismissed." He told the guard.

The guard nodded, rose then exited the throne room with the door being closed behind him.

King Hikaru looked back to the window then finally he moved to exit the throne room as well in which those posted on guard duty outside stood at more attention than before upon seeing him. He stopped then turned to the guards. "I want you to get General Ivy to me at once. I will be in room M." He commanded the guards.

"Yes sir!" The two guards said almost in unison then one ran off while the other stayed with the king.

King Hikaru lead the guard to the conference room placed there mostly for guard meetings where the higher ups spoke to each other about anything new that would come up.

They had been lucky that that the room had been used for position changes or schedule changes from the guards placed in the castle to the guards that patrolled the kingdom that watched out for danger.

But with King Hikaru inside of the room now things were definitely more serious now. King Hikaru had something on his mind that much had been obvious when he headed to the room though the guards he had told that he was going to room M which meant the meeting room knew this when he ordered for the general to be brought to said room. King Hikaru asked the guard to stay out and the guard obeyed as to be expected. He awaited the arrival of General Ivy.

The general came in not too long after and he had entered the room. She had her sparkling golden helmet tucked under her arm. Her armour is coloured gold to remind lower ranked guards who was the general around here.

Sure there had been others with higher ranked positions but they have their silver armour with a gold star placed on their chest pieces to show their rank. But Ivy was the true general and was the only one with golden armour.

General Ivy had bowed as she placed her one arm across her stomach to gently as she bowed to the king. "You called my king?" She asked as she remained in her bow.

"Yes." King Hikaru confirmed. "I got your message about the strange readings." He told her. "And I would like for us to try to look into them but please do not make a big deal about it. I want this job to be done by those that you trust will keep it a secret. I do not wish for panic to spread."

"Of course your highness." General Ivy responded. "What would you like me to do when we find out more about it your majesty?"

"Inform me first." King Hikaru told her. "I want to know about it first. If it's serious then I want to be able to deal with it right away. To set out the needed measures that is to be taken before something bad happens. I hope to avoid any possible disaster."

"I understand." General Ivy confirmed to her king. "I promise that when I or anyone else who will be working on this learn about anything we will alert you right away."

"Thank you. Now. We need to set up where they have appeared so far. I wish to take a look at it here." King Hikaru turns to the map set out on one of the corkboard.

General Ivy straightened. "Of course your highness." She moved over to the map taking the red sharpie left behind on the spruce wood table she began to circle the spots where the readings had been coming from. She stepped back once done. "These are all current locations." She informed him and she closed the sharpie while King Hikaru took a look at the locations.

King Hikaru scanned the map as he looked and tried to find where whatever this was could have been going. His eyes narrowed in concentration then he stepped back as he let his eyes return to normal. "General. Please begin the research into this right away." He said as he continued to look at the map. "Also. Send someone to bring Tamaki and Haruhi to the throne room as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" General Ivy saluted her king then she took off as she obeyed the orders given to her.

Meanwhile…..

Haruhi arrived home after her work had ended. She had on her navy blue business suit as she had gotten home late after she had a case come up. She was a well-respected lawyer after all and the people believed that she wouldn't be retiring for at least a little while longer.

"Grandma!" The thirteen year old Ian called as he ran out of his room to go greet Haruhi who he had heard shut the door behind herself. He hadn't been much of a heavy sleeper which had helped in him listening for his favorite grandma's return whenever he visited his grandparents. "Grandma I have a question." He added as he hugged her.

"What is it Ian?" Haruhi asked.

"What do you know about King Kaoru and the kingdom of the night?" Ian asked and at this question Haruhi had frozen in place. "Grandma Haruhi?"

Haruhi blinked back to reality and gave a smile to her grandson. "Ah the ancient tale. Who told you about it?" She questioned.

"Grandpa Tamaki." Ian responded.

"Well." Haruhi said and she did her best to not let her true emotions show which she was quite good at. She knew that she had to answer his questions since he had known she shouldn't avoid the questions. "You see what I do know is that Kaoru's entire kingdom had to suffer his fate alongside him. Still they stood at his side until the end." She explained as she placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. "They probably still stand by him."

"What about king Hikaru?" Ian asked as he placed his own hand on Haruhi's arm.

"Well the crown upon his head may be heavy." Haruhi told him. "Knowing the cost and the sadness that he bears. He still remains a strong ruler even though he suffered the loss of his brother." She looked into Ian's eyes.

"Will king Kaoru ever return?" Ian questioned.

"Perhaps one day. The shadow will be sent away and the light of good will have won maybe the true king Kaoru will revive in the light of good's rays." Haruhi said.

"So it's real?" Ian tried to confirm.

"That's a hard question to answer." Haruhi told him. "There are many stories about the two kingdoms out there." She watched his dark blue eyes only to gently brush some of his black hair to behind his ear. "The main thing that is true is that our king did once have a brother. Though I cannot say what his fate truly was since the story has been told and revised so many times. Now why don't you head to bed?"

"Okay." Ian kissed his grandmother on the cheek then headed off to bed.

Haruhi paced in the kitchen after she had called Tamaki to said kitchen. "I can't believe you told him that story!" She snapped at Tamaki as she paced.

"He will see it as nothing more than a story." Tamaki tried to counter as he attempted in getting Haruhi to calm down.

"He's still so young Tamaki!" Haruhi said as she stopped pacing right in front of Tamaki facing him. She had waved an arm out to the side as if it helped to prove a point.

"Then what if it is true?" Tamaki questioned with a whine. "What if Kaoru really does come back?"

Haruhi lowered her arm as she stared at Tamaki for a long quiet moment. "Tamaki… Please don't start dragging him into this." She said a little quietly almost as if she had pleaded with the other.

"Haruhi." Tamaki placed his hands upon her shoulders as he stared directly into her eyes. "I know that you don't really want to face it." He told her. "But even you know that we might have to face this. I mean what if he does actually come back?" He questioned the other.

Haruhi ran her hands down her face then looked away with her arms crossed across her chest. "I don't know." She said staring off to the side. "I just don't know about anything anymore Tamaki." She sighed only to hand her head. "Suddenly we just lost them." She almost sounded like she wanted to sob.

Tamaki placed an arm around her shoulders and he pulled her closer. "Dear Haruhi. I know that this is tough but he's going to have to learn about it eventually. Let him have his story. We can't keep him in the dark about such things forever. He's going to learn about it whether it's through us or an outside source."

Haruhi leaned against Tamaki with another sigh. "Yes. I know you're right." She told him as she let her eyes flutter closed. "I guess I'm just worried about it all."

"I know. I am too." Tamaki assured her as he ran his fingers through her greying hair. "For now let's let Ian have his story and trust his majesty king Hikaru if anything does pop up."

Haruhi gave a small nod. "Right." She agreed.

Neither had noticed but Ian had defied what he had been told to do and had instead choose to listen to his grandparents just out of sight.

Ian headed to bed after that as his grandparents seem to be done with that topic.

Not long after that a knock came from the front door so Haruhi and Tamaki pulled apart as Haruhi blinked her eyes open.

Haruhi headed over to answer the door with Tamaki trailing not far behind. She opened the door only to find a royal guard clad in silver armour was standing at the door.

"A message from his highness king Hikaru." The guard reported to them. "He wishes to see the both of you as soon as possible."

Haruhi and Tamaki turned to each other and they let their eyes meet as they began to worry that something bad had happened.

Haruhi was the first to break away and look back to the guard. "Alright hold on." She darted back into the home and Tamaki turned to the guard.

"Did he say anything specific?" Tamaki asked in which the guard shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." The guard reported in which Tamaki nodded.

"Alright."

After Haruhi called Ian's mother to get her to watch Ian as well as the home she and Tamaki followed the guard to the castle to see Hikaru. They knew that if Hikaru had summoned them then it could be serious as they had befriended the king so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting between old friends.

"Your highness?" Haruhi asked when she looked into the throne room after opening a door.

"Come in." King Hikaru told them so the two moved into the room with the guards positioned at the throne room doors closed the doors behind them. He was standing at a window looking outside with his hands behind his back. "I'm glad that you could make it so quickly." He told them slightly turning his head so he could look to them.

"You called us." Haruhi said. "Is everything alright?"

King Hikaru sighed then he turned back to the window. "It seems like so much has changed over the years." He said before he went silent for a moments only to turn around. He made sure that he now faced the other two in the room.

"You're quite right." Haruhi responded and she gave a bow as did Tamaki.

"Please rise." King Hikaru ordered them. "We have business to discuss." He moved closer to the two as they rose from their bow. "I wish I summoned you here on better circumstances."

"What's going on?" Haruhi inquired.

Tamaki got a little teary eyed in worry. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"There has been strange signals appearing. There seems to be no specific destination known yet." King Hikaru began. "But they are getting powerful even more so every time it appears." He explained to them.

"You don't think…" Tamaki trailed off as he had been unsure he wanted to finish that thought.

King Hikaru looked down a little. "It is very possible." He confirmed which made Haruhi gasp. "Though there has been no confirmation as of yet."

"Can't you feel it or something?" Haruhi inquired. "I mean surely you could sense it. Isn't it your domain?"

King Hikaru shook his head as he closed his eyes only long enough for the shake of his head. "It doesn't work like that." He told them and he opened his eyes to half way. "It may be my domain but the connection doesn't mean I sense what happens there."

"What about going there? Going to check?" Tamaki questioned.

"It isn't that easy. Not since that time…" King Hikaru informed them. "I had to close the doorway and it won't reopen unless the seal I placed is broken."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tamaki lowered his head in apology.

"Don't worry about it." King Hikaru assured him. "You couldn't have known." He slightly glanced away and his eyes are opened to be how they are normally opened. "But let's not dwell on that part. We will need to get ready if it really is what we think it is."

"Your majesty." Haruhi took a step forward. "Do you think that in the end it'll come down to what we think it might come to?" She asked in a worried tone.

King Hikaru sighed. "Let's not hope we don't have to." He responded with hooded eyes. "But unfortunately we might have to look at it as a just in case it comes down to it."

"Please forgive me but I would prefer us not go there." Haruhi stepped one step forward.

"Believe me. I don't want to go there unless I have to due to circumstances but we cannot rule it out right now. Hence why I called you here." King Hikaru told them.

"We will do all that we can." Haruhi proclaimed as she took a step forward and Tamaki nodded his head in agreement.

King Hikaru smiled appreciatively at the two. "Thank you."

….

A ball of navy blue almost misty energy began to form spinning almost like a tornado that had parts broken and sticking out. It made a soft warping sound as the middle became a solid ball that was forming as well as getting bigger along with the surrounding energy. It was also stirring up the dirt and the fallen leaves from the few trees in the area yet not truly close to the ball like there was a gap between them.

Two hikers had spotted it while hiking the area and ducked down into hiding behind a pile of large rocks. They looked at it as it had grown to a rather large size as it even towered over them yet there was still a gap between them and it.

Suddenly the ball lets out a powerful lighter blue beam up into the sky that casted a blue glow for miles. When this had happened the misty energy started to become a part of the ball only for the ball to explode spraying fading dark blue sparkles in a ten meter radius that faded not long after the explosion. The beam shrunk then flickered out when the explosion happened taking away the blue glow along with it.

The hikers had taken shelter behind the rocks, instead of peering out like before, when the explosion happened and they even covered their heads though it seemed like in the end they were never in danger from the blast. They slowly lowered their arms and moved to peer over the rocks unable to help their curiosity.

There where there had seemed to be a large gap of trees and rocks in the area is now inhabited by a kingdom with one person lying on the ground in front of said kingdom.

The person was wearing a black cloak that was solid with no arm holes but had a slit opening placed along the middle of the frontal torso. The person shifted only to get up revealing a navy blue long sleeved shirt as the person placed a hand on a bent leg clothed by dark grey pants as the person got up. The person could also be seen wearing black fancy shoes and to top it off there was also a beautiful black crown with small silver blue sparkles like they are to represent distant spread out stars. The person turns slightly glanced to one side then to the other the persons ginger hair moving as expected with the movement of the persons head.

The hikers couldn't help but stare in shocked amazement as they notice familiar amber eyes when the person slightly glanced their way though didn't seem to have noticed them peeking over the rocks.

The person turned to face forward with the person back to the grand darker colored kingdom and smirked widely. The person chuckles that was almost like maniacal laughter before the person stopped and spoke with a voice that made the hikers minds think about their own beloved king. "I'm back!" The person, that was confirmed as a male after he spoke, then chuckled again for a moment then turned to the kingdom behind him smiling. "We're all back."


	4. Chapter 4

The Lunar guardians.

When the beam from the ball had appeared it even lit the throne room that caused the three to stop talking only to turn to the window.

King Hikaru headed over to the window in a light jog until reaching it in which he stopped and looked outside wide eyed at the beam that could be seen in the distance. "Oh no." He gently shook his head at this.

Tamaki and Haruhi stuck where they were standing in shock as they stared at the beam.

"That isn't… Is it?" Haruhi asked worried.

"I believe it is." King Hikaru said as he continued to watch the beam. "There's no way that it can't be him."

Haruhi was the first to move and she moved over to the window and Tamaki soon followed after her as they stood beside King Hikaru as they looked out at the beam.

King Hikaru's eyes fell to half open for a few moments. "He really has returned. My brother is home." He said mostly to himself.

"But who's to say that nothing has changed?" Haruhi questioned as she figured that now was a better time than any to ask such a question.

King Hikaru closed his eyes for only a brief moment as he sighed then he opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said after she glanced to the king for a moment. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No. You're right. It's a possibility." King Hikaru assured her as they watch the beam disappear. He stood there for a few moments longer then he turned and walked away from the window. He stopped in the middle of the room as the other two turned to watch. "GUARDS!" He raised his voice with the command for the guards to come in.

Two guards rushed in and quickly kneeled in a bow to the king.

"What is it your majesty?" One of the guards questioned as they both kept their heads down.

"I want the entire army ready. We'll need all the help that we can get." King Hikaru ordered them and they tensed in shock.

"T-The entire army your majesty?" The guard that hadn't spoken yet asked in pure shock.

"Yes." King Hikaru confirmed. "Just do as I say."

"We wouldn't even dream of defying orders." The other guard spoke again then the two got up and raced away to go do as told.

King Hikaru sighed and his shoulders slumped once the guards were gone.

Haruhi approached King Hikaru with Tamaki who approached to the other side of King Hikaru as Haruhi spoke. "Are you alright your majesty?" She asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'll be okay." King Hikaru assured them and he tried to stand tall again. "I just need to put some faith in Kaoru." He turned to Haruhi then he turned to Tamaki. "You two should head home for now. We will deal with this right now."

"Your majesty…" Tamaki began but he stopped as he wasn't sure what to really say.

"Perhaps it's time to talk Ian." King Hikaru said as he stared at the wall by a door. "But I believe that it is you two who should do it. Plus we need to keep him safe and I trust you two to do so."

Haruhi's eyes fell to half open but she nodded anyways. "Yeah… As much as I would like to go with you we also need to protect Ian too…" She paused for a moment. "And he should know the truth…" She glanced away as Tamaki glanced to her. "I guess there's no point in just telling him stories anymore."

"I trust you two to deal with it." King Hikaru assured her. "Now go on ahead. Leave the rest to us for now."

"Alright stay safe." Tamaki agreed and with that the two left the throne room.

King Hikaru took a moment as he closed his eyes and took a breath before he opened his eyes again. "You too." He glanced back to the window that he had looked out when the beam appeared.

A little later a guard came in and bowed almost immediately seeing that King Hikaru had sat down in his throne for a moment. "Your majesty the army is ready."

"Good." King Hikaru got up. "We leave immediately."

"As you wish."

Meanwhile…

Two people rushed over to the ginger while the others moved to watch for now.

"Your majesty!" One said in a calm voice. He had raven hair and glasses that reflect the light so his grey eyes were hidden. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kao-chan." The smaller boy whimpered. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and was rather short. "King Kaoru. Please tell us that you are alright."

"I'm okay. It was nothing." King Kaoru told the two then he turned to the others who were watching. "Lunar guardians! Everyone!" He called as everyone was ready to listen to their king of the night. "Now that we have returned and that seal placed by my brother has been broken we have returned to the real world! Now it is our time! To rise! Soon enough we will take EVERYTHING by force as needed. The entire kingdom of the day will be ours!"

The people cheered at this which made King Kaoru smile widely.

"My brothers army won't stand a chance." King Kaoru said with a chuckle then he turned to the direction that he knew was where his brother kingdom was. "Enjoy your final moments of ruling your kingdom. The night has roared and we will take your kingdom." He said to no one in particular. "For I am the Nightmare King and you cannot banish any of us this time."

…..

Haruhi and Tamaki got home as fast as they could and they found Ian in the living room playing a game with his mother.

"Ian." Haruhi spoke first getting the others attention.

"Welcome back." Ian greets.

"Is everything okay?" Ian's mother asks. She has blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and beautiful brown eyes.

"We need to speak to Ian." Haruhi told her. "If you wouldn't mind."

Ian's mother paused and looked worriedly at Haruhi. "It's time isn't it?" She asked which caused Ian to look at his mother confused.

Haruhi nodded so Ian's mother got up and moved away from Ian and stood by the entrance way to the living room. She moved closer to Ian who turned to her.

"Time for what?" Ian questioned.

Haruhi sat down beside Ian and took a breath before she began speaking. "Ian. You're special. In a big way. There is something about you that isn't like others." She began as Ian listened. "You see you may not have realized it but you have a gift. You are someone who could save the world if it comes down to it. You have magic within you gifted to you at birth." She explained and Ian was definitely surprised to hear this. "You can access it when you need it. And do you remember the story about the two kingdoms?" She glanced to Ian who nodded. "Well there really was a kingdom of the night that King Hikaru had to banish to save us. However that kingdom has returned and now King Hikaru is taking the army out there in case it's the Nightmare King and not King Kaoru. The kingdom of the night's army is known as the Lunar guardians and they are without a doubt strong and crafty."

"But it's been years." Ian said as he still tried to wrap his head around this. "Shouldn't the good fighters have gotten old by now?"

Haruhi shook her head. "They were in a place where time doesn't actually pass. What feels like maybe an hour to them in that place could mean a month or even a year out here. So they wouldn't have aged I'm afraid." She sighed. "And since they are a powerful army then there is a chance that your ability will be needed to win the war."

Ian sat there shocked with his mouth open unsure what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Let it begin.

King Hikaru was walking with his army behind him that were ready to stand at his side just in case that a fight was what they were walking into. He took a deep breath as he tried to be as quiet as possible as he did not want to worry any of the soldiers. He worried that if they saw or heard anything from him that wasn't confidence then they wouldn't fight as well as they could. He continued to walk with his head held high as they continued to approach where they were sure that the recently returned kingdom was waiting for them. He hoped that the time away had changed his brother back to who he used to be before he had transformed into the Nightmare King. He perked up a little when he could start to see the night kingdom and he smiled. "It definitely has been a while since I've seen this sight of coming up to my brothers kingdom." He whispered under his breath as he didn't let his walking falter at all.

…..

Ian had escaped to his room the first chance that he had gotten. He made sure that he closed the door behind himself and he looked at the palm of his hands as he raised them so he only had to look down to see them. "Magic? In me?" He wondered to himself and he slowly clenched his hands into fists. "No way it could be true… But…" He thought back to what Haruhi had told him. "All of them seemed to know about this… So…" He uncurled his hands so that he could look at his palms again. "It must be true then." He closed his eyes as he concentrated as he attempted to sense the magic somewhere deep inside of himself. He opened his eyes for a moment. "But I don't feel it…" He sighed and lowered his hands as he leaned back against his closed door and he tilted his head back until the back of his head hit the door. "Maybe they were wrong?" He wondered to himself as his eyes settled their gaze on his room's ceiling.

…..

King Hikaru gasped softly as they came toward the entrance to the night kingdom. "It truly looks like nothing has really aged all this time." He said to himself. He stopped however and raised a hand that made the others also stop. He lowered his hand and he took a few steps forward before he stopped as someone from the night kingdom approached closer. He smiled as his eyes came to rest upon who had come a little closer. "Brother." He sighed happily. "It's so good to see you again." He admitted as he brought a hand up to his chest as he lowered his head a little and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I would say the same thing." The other said and his eyes narrowed. "But I'm afraid that the feeling is not mutual." He said which caused his brother to look up and at him in slightly hurt surprise. "I am surprised that you thought that anything was going to be different after we broke free of our banishment. I am the Nightmare King and nothing is going to stop me from helping in revenge for my kingdom. Consider this your final day of your reign." He nodded his head at the other army and his own army charged heading straight for the day army.

"Hold your ground!" King Hikaru commanded when he slightly turned to his army as he tried to not let any of his hurt reach his voice. He turned back and charged through the other army as his own army took care of the others army. He headed straight for his brother who was ready and moved when he saw the right time as he slammed a fist into his brothers stomach that caused him to gasp but he did not jump away. "Kaoru…"

The Nightmare King growled in return and moved a step back only to swing a kick to king Hikaru's side that knocked him to the ground. He lowered his foot to the ground so he wasn't standing on one foot any longer.

King Hikaru looked up to his brother from the ground with a pleading hurt look. "Please brother." He pleaded.

The Nightmare king dashed forward and fell to his knees slamming a punch to the other's cheek only to grab him. He lifted his brother by his top as he stood so he could look right into his brother's eyes. "You're pathetic. Not even fighting back. Where has your fighting spirit gone?!" He snarled at the other.

"I don't want to fight you Kaoru." King Hikaru told him. "You're still my little brother. I still care about you!"

"Shut up!" The Nightmare King shouts and slams King Hikaru harshly into the ground so he was on his back.

King Hikaru closed his eyes tightly when he was slammed onto the ground but he opened one of his eyes to look into his brothers pissed off ones.

"You don't mean any of your words! Stop lying to me!" The Nightmare King demanded as he glared right into the olders eyes.

"But I do Kaoru." King Hikaru protested as the two of them ignore the fighting that was going on around them as the two's worlds had narrowed to just them right in that moment. "You have no idea what it was like all of these years." He brought a hand up and rested it against his brothers arm that was attached to the hand that was holding him down by his collar. "Every day and night I wished that what happened was all a bad nightmare but every morning I woke up I was only reminded that it wasn't a nightmare. I wanted you to come back to me. Please little brother." He pleaded. "It doesn't have to be this way." He added with a slight shake of his head.

"NO!" The Nightmare king shouted. "I won't let you fill my head with lies!" He pulled back the hand that was not holding the other down and a ball of navy blue magic started to form in his cupped hand.

King Hikaru watched his brother with his eyes tearing up at the time but still he was trying to silently plead with his brother.

….

Ian turned to look out his window into the distance and he suddenly knew what he had to do. He came out of his room to find his mother, Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting in the living room. He walked in and the older three turned to him.

"Ian." His mother began but Ian spoke before she could have said anything more.

"I have to go." Ian told them in which his mother was on her feet in a second.

"You're not going anywhere." His mother commanded.

"No!" Ian slammed a foot onto the ground and he unexpectedly sent a wave of light purple that almost looks like it had white mixed in that caused the adults to pass out. He blinks as he looked at the sleeping adults. "I really do have powers." He gasped then he quickly grabbed three blankets and put one over each adult. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at Haruhi who was the last one that he put the blanket over. "But this is something that I have to do." He turned and ran off leaving the house behind himself as he hurried out of the kingdom as he followed his instincts on where to go.


	6. Chapter 6

The ancient battle continues.

Just before the Nightmare King could hit King Hikaru the other had used his own magic quickly to block the attack.

It also sent the Nightmare king back which caused him to release King Hikaru.

King Hikaru falls to the ground but moved to get up and once he was standing he looked to the other who looked up to him.

The Nightmare King bared his teeth with a low growl. "Oh now you're truly beginning to fight."

King Hikaru let a few tears fall down his face as he looked at the Nightmare King. "I'm sorry my little brother… I didn't want to hurt you… But with much regret it has come to this. I must fight you and just hope that I can reach the real you that is buried somewhere in there."

"I am the improved version of what I once was. I am much more powerful than before!" The Nightmare King charged at King Hikaru who jumped away to avoid the attack that was going to be attempted.

King Hikaru charged this time and he watched the Nightmare King's eyes as he charged at him. His eyes were still teary at the time as he charged but he tried his best to hold them back as he focused on the other that once had been his brother.

The Nightmare King prepared to attack as King Hikaru continued to charge.

Both of their hands began to glow with magical energy and they threw their hands at each other as they attacked. Their hands slammed into each other and as soon as they collide a blast seemed to happen causing a golden ring, that looked to be made of small visible particles as well as light, to fly from the two expanding as it goes.

It flew past everyone else there who mostly had a slightly golden tinted vision for a moment as well as that they felt quite a bit of wind for a moment as well.

Ian paused as he saw the ring still going and got a bad feeling. "If the story is right then that must be the two's powerful magic. That means that I should hurry if they have started to use magic against each other." He picked up the pace as he hoped to make it in time before anything bad could happen if it hadn't already happened.

The others spared a glance to their rulers after that ring went past them. Their fighting was paused for a moment as they wished to see if their rulers were alright.

The two had been forced to move away from each other when the explosion had happened but they seemed to be pretty much okay.

The Nightmare King began to get his magic ready again this time he got ready to make a beam or at least that was how it looked.

King Hikaru powered up his magic as his hands began to glow again as he was now ready to fight as he saw no other choice.

The others turned away to continue battle against one another now that they had gotten confirmation that their rulers were still capable of battle. They felt that one must fall and the other must become victorious.

"And this is where our battle truly resumes. But this time you won't be able to lock us away." The Nightmare King then raised one of his hands as he aimed it at King Hikaru which sent a beam at him.

King Hikaru moved quickly out of the way as he jumped away then he had move again as the Nightmare King moved his hand as he paused from firing the beam until it was once again aimed at the other. He then dodged a third time as he tried to gather up as much magic as he could before he attacked as he knew that every hit had to count if he was to have a chance. He kept dodging making the Nightmare King start to become really frustrated.

"Hold still and accept your fate or fight me!" The Nightmare King snarled in demand as he fired yet another beam. He knew just as well as King Hikaru that he was powerful and his army was no exception as King Hikaru's army had been struggling to win as it was obviously not going to be easy.

King Hikaru skidded to a stop and began to raise his hands as he felt that he had waited for long enough. "I know that my real brother is in there somewhere." He said looking at the Nightmare King. "So if you can hear my voice Kaoru. Forgive me." He then brought his hands together as the beam began to form.

The Nightmare King quickly did the same getting his own beam ready as well with twice as much power this time as like King Hikaru he brought his hands together. "This will end now. I will end you." He growled as his eyes narrowed. "SHARE YOUR STRENGTH!" He called as he noticed how much magic the other was putting into this which is more than he'd be able to conjure up on his own in time.

Those that were not fighting lowered their heads and they raised their hands like they were praying with their heads bowed in respect.

Not a moment later a line, of clear sparkles that sparkled in the light, from each person reached out in a curved upwards line that headed straight to the Nightmare King which gave him more power faster.

The Nightmare King laughs feeling that he will win this. "Time to say goodbye _brother_." He hissed.

King Hikaru closed his eyes for a moment letting a tear slide down his face before he opened his eyes again with a saddened look. He fired the beam that was definitely powerful right at the other.

The Nightmare King does the same as shot his own beam towards the others own.

"STOP!" A voice suddenly yelled and someone seemed to teleport right where the beams were to collide. He followed his instincts that seemed to allow him to teleport here after wishing hard enough and he threw his hands out to either side of himself. His magic created a light blue shield around himself just before the beams reached him.

The beams hit the shield and the one in the shield struggled to keep it up even as he closed his eyes a little tightly as he did his best to keep it up so he would not be hit. The beams seemed to be pushing against the shield as it tried to break through the shield that blocked their path.

The shield suddenly cracked around the top area with a slight sound of something cracking.


	7. Chapter 7

The darkness within, can the shadows be washed away?

The two beams stopped just barely before the shield was destroyed.

The shield shattered and the one standing there opened his eyes only to breathe a sigh of relief seeing that he would not be hit by the beams.

"Ian?" King Hikaru questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come." Ian said as he glanced to King Hikaru. "I just knew that I had to." He turned this time to look at the Nightmare King. "You must be…" He trailed off in realization only to swallow harshly. He began to take a few steps towards the Nightmare King. "The Nightmare King if I am correct."

"You are." The Nightmare King confirmed. "And you come from the kingdom of the day." He observed. "I have not seen you before and I would have known if someone like you existed in my kingdom."

"You know when Grandpa Tamaki told me the story of what happened…" Ian began as he glanced down and away. "At first I wasn't sure what to make of it… I tried to push it away figuring it was just a story… But now…" He looked back to the Nightmare King. "Now that I learned that it just being a story is far from the truth I think I understand." He closed his eyes for a moment to speak the next sentence then he opened his eyes again at first half open then he blinked only to open his eyes normally. "You wanted what was best for your kingdom but somewhere along the line a darkness that lies dormant in all of us was awakened. All of that power you gathered to win the land for your kingdom because you knew that your group was the strongest. You just wanted the best for your kingdom and in order to do that you had to take the land for your kingdom. You saw no other way for things to change. And…" He glanced to King Hikaru then he turned back to the Nightmare King. "Maybe once that was true. I wouldn't really know but what I do know is that things have changed while you were gone." He made eye contact with the Nightmare King. "Perhaps there can be peace between the kingdoms and this war can finally come to an end."

King Hikaru smiled and nodded in agreement.

However the Nightmare King growled. "These kinds of things don't change." He snapped. "It never can!"

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again. "Come closer."

The two groups slowly started to move forward but Ian's voice stopped them.

"No. Just the leaders."

So the Nightmare King and King Hikaru moved closer.

The Nightmare King looked ready to battle and like he could strike at any moment.

King Hikaru on the other hand seemed to be ready for peace to come between the two kingdoms.

The two stopped when there is still a gap between them and between them and Ian.

"There is one way to do this." Ian said and fully faced the Nightmare King. "So here I go. I just hope this will work as I believe it should." He dashed toward the Nightmare King and the Nightmare King prepared an attack. He noticed and used one hand to attempt to block the attack. He reached toward the Nightmare King's chest with his other hand that like the hand that was holding off the others attack it had light blue mist around it.

A darkness seemed to appear and open that revealed a light within it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The Nightmare King demanded as he glanced down.

King Hikaru quickly seemed to understand and he dashed forward. He came up next to Ian and he reached towards the now visible light. "Kaoru!"

"No…" The Nightmare King gasped and tears welled up in his eyes though he didn't seem to notice. "Brother…." His voice said in the softest of tones as if they had gotten past him attempting to hold it back.

The others were standing there too shocked and confused to move as they had never seen such magic be performed by anyone except for the royal twins.

The Nightmare King shut his eyes tightly and clenched his free hand which gained his magical glow around it then he quickly opened it which caused a blast to happen knocking both Ian and King Hikaru away from him. He took a few steps back almost stumbling as tears fell down his face. "No!" He lowered his head to hide the hot tears that were streaming down his face.

The kingdom of the night soldiers tried to hurry to their kings side but the kingdom of the day soldiers moved quick to stop them so the fighting began once again around the three.

King Hikaru got to his feet before Ian did as Ian sat there on the ground as he watched for now. "Kaoru… My brother…"

The Nightmare King looked up with scared and tearful eyes that almost looked sad. He then however growled and he blinked only to open his eyes that were now completely red like a light glowing. His tears had stopped when he had closed his eyes. " _I WONT LET YOU!_ " A voice seemed to speak from the Nightmare King's mouth that sounded almost darker like it's some demon that was taking over the other.

Ian turned to King Hikaru who looked scared and worried. "The darkness has taken on its own form within him." He said as he got King Hikaru's attention. "It is trying to stay in control! If we are going to stop this then I need your help. Before it's too late!"

King Hikaru nodded as his expression changed to determination. "I'll do whatever is needed." He agreed. "Tell me what we need to do."

Ian got to his feet. "We need to get close. I can try to keep the passage to his inner self open. You need to do what you can to reach him. It's more of a mental thing as you need to draw who he used to be out."

King Hikaru nodded. "I think I understand."

Ian nodded at that. "Okay good. Let's go. We have very limited time and I can only keep it open for so long." He turned to the Nightmare King and charged. He stopped once in front of the Nightmare King and he quickly reached out his hands that were once again having a light blue glow around them as he closed his eyes for a moment.

The Nightmare King had tried to cover the light in darkness but Ian's magic seemed to be fighting with the darkness to keep the light out in the open.

King Hikaru dashed forward and reached towards his brother. "Kaoru! Come back to me!"

" _KAORU IS DEAD!_ " The Nightmare King snarls and he put more force to fight against Ian's magic.

"No." King Hikaru slightly snapped back. "I know that he isn't." He tried to focus on the light as his hand almost came into contact with the Nightmare King just above where the opening was. "I know that he is still in there."

" _FOOL! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN IGSINIFICANT FOOL!_ " The Nightmare King snapped then he clenched his teeth that became sharper like terrifying fangs.

"Please." King Hikaru's eyes became moist with tears and he glanced up to the Nightmare King's eyes which he ended up meeting.

The Nightmare King blinked in shock as his eyes met King Hikaru's as best as they could. "H-Hika…" He almost said in Kaoru's voice as there was amber eyes only for a moment before they were pushed back to let the red completely take over again. " _I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!_ "

King Hikaru then gasped as he noticed a swirling blackness that started to appear as it swirled as it became bigger and bigger. "No." He said at the sight. "He's going to retreat to the Shadow realm… Where it's his land like the Spirit realm is mine…"

The Shadow realm was a very dark place that seemed to have a dark fog over the land unlike the Spirit realm that had white fog instead.

They had only used these realms in emergency mostly because they always knew how time did not truly exist there yet no one has been able to figure out how things moved there when time did not truly pass but it continued to remain a mystery throughout the generations.

King Hikaru gained a tearful determined look and he let a few tears fall. "Don't leave me Kaoru! My precious little brother!" He called as his gaze once again locked with the Nightmare Kings own. "Please…" He added with a plea that sounded broken in sadness.

"Nyah!" Ian made a few sounds as he struggled to keep it open.

The Nightmare King stared into King Hikaru's eyes for a few long moments then as the sun rose, no one had noticed the time pass, a beam of light hit the light seen on the Nightmare King's chest. He closed his eyes tightly for a few moments before he opened them again. His eyes were still glowing but the anger seemed to have vanished and he was panting slightly.

Out of nowhere there was an explosion of light that came from the Nightmare King which knocked both Ian and King Hikaru away which in turn caused Ian to stop his spell.

The two fell onto their backs after they were thrown back as they skidded on the ground and they closed their eyes tightly to embrace for impact. They opened their eyes as they stared in fear but in slight hope as they feared that they were too late and the Nightmare King had retreated to Shadow realm yet hopeful that they did make it in time.

The blast of light also caused the fighting to stop as the light blew past them like the slight wind that had followed.

They turned to where it came from in confusion and worry that something had happened but they don't know what.

The light faded and there on the ground lay the Nightmare King on his side as it almost seemed like he was unconscious.

"Ian!" Haruhi's voice spoke as her, Tamaki and Ian's mother hurried toward them but stopped where they could watch the scene unfold as the Nightmare King began to get up onto his hands and knees.

The Nightmare King didn't let his eyes be seen at first as he kept his head down.

Hesitantly King Hikaru sat up. "Kaoru?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

The Nightmare King turned slightly but then he looked away again with a very slight pant.

King Hikaru moved closer on his hands and knees and was about to reach out to the other when finally the Nightmare King turned to look at him. His eyes fill with fresh tears as he found his eyes meeting identical amber ones.

"H-Hika… Hikaru…" The other said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Kaoru." King Hikaru said softly back as tears fell down his face.

Kaoru's eyes watered and he suddenly threw himself against his brother in a hug as he cried. He hunched over with his head against King Hikaru's shoulder by his chest. "I'm sorry!" He cried as his shoulder shook with sobs.

King Hikaru returned the hug as he brought one of his hands up to be against the back of his brother's head. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you're back." He admitted still crying himself.

After a few moments of Kaoru sobbing his sobs slowed and he pulled away only to wipe his eyes.

"I was so scared." Kaoru admitted. "I wanted it to end. I didn't want to fight anymore… I… I messed up."

King Hikaru reached out and gently gripped his brother's chin only to lift his head to get him to look into his eyes. "It's okay. Really it is. We all make mistakes. I made the mistake of sending you away. And for that I am sorry."

Kaoru blinked then smiled softly only to laugh softly. "Guess neither of us is as perfect as we try to be."

King Hikaru chuckled as well. "Ain't that the truth." He agreed and the two got to their feet. He then offered a hand to Kaoru who blinked at it only to look up to his brothers eyes. "Peace? Both of our ways of living is fine. They are equal as are we. So ruler to ruler I offer a time of peace."

Kaoru glanced to those around them. "It's like you can't tell the difference besides the different way of dressing." He said mostly to himself then he turned back to King Hikaru with a small smile. He took a step forward and took his brothers hand. "Peace." He agreed.

The two armies glanced at each other then found themselves smiling as they hadn't noticed that amidst all of this fighting they both just wanted peace either by winning or by a peace being called.

The twins hands pulled apart and they slightly turned to look at a part of their armies that are all mixed together right now.

"WELCOME HOME KINGDOM OF THE NIGHT!" King Hikaru said and the two groups cheered as the Kingdom of the night were truly happy to finally be home.

Haurhi, Tamaki and Ian's mother hurried over to Ian and Ian's mother brought him into a hug and she spun him around for a moment.

"You did this!" Ian's mother said happily then placed her son on his feet again.

"It wasn't just me." Ian said as he took a step back once on his feet again. "His majesty Hikaru also helped. I just gave him the chance to reach his brother."

"And we are extremely grateful."

They turn as King Kaoru who had spoken approached with King Hikaru not far behind. They then bow deep in respect to the two as everyone around them did the same.

King Kaoru and King Hikaru stopped just in front of the four.

"You truly did fulfil what we knew you could do. You saved my brother and you protected both kingdoms." King Hikaru said. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure your majesty." Ian responded.

"Ian Suoh I would like to take you on as my own student." King Hikaru declared which caused Ian to glance up in slight surprise.

"Really?" Ian gasped and King Hikaru nodded.

"Yes. Really."

"Our student." King Kaoru said. "I am ready to teach you as well."

King Hikaru smiled at his slightly younger twin. "Yes. Our student." He agreed. "He will be taught by the both of us."

Ian's eyes shone and he quickly dipped his head in a bow. "Thank you! Thank you your majesties! I promise to do my very best!" He promised.

King Kaoru smiled a little more. "We are sure that you will."

"Now let's have a celebration." King Hikaru said as he glanced to his brother. "For all that has happened. The good things."

King Kaoru nodded and closed his eyes. "A party we shall have." He agreed then he opened his eyes only to turn to lock eyes with his twin. "But tomorrow. When we are rested and well."

"Alright." King Hikaru agreed.

So the two kingdoms went home to rest for tomorrow and the party was set up with even vendors and other things that would bring about a good celebration was set up around the outskirts of the kingdom of the day.

King Hikaru asked those that stayed behind to set it up and the kingdom of the night came the next day when the party was ready to begin.

Though the kingdom of the night had a bit of catching up as they needed to learn of what had happened over the years they knew that things would be okay.

It was a grand celebration and since then every year on the same day as the first party there would be a celebration of the two kingdoms that would switch between which kingdom would host it.

If the kingdom of the day hosted then it was during the day and it was the opposite for the kingdom of the night.

Ian grew to be a powerful wizard and other than the royal twins he became a trusted magic advisor due to his knowledge and experience with magic.

All was well and the two kingdoms couldn't be happier.

The end.


End file.
